Everlasting Temptations
by Babyblueyesangel15
Summary: When they didn't understand the world and they found other ways to help them, but not the right ways until the other finds them. Doesn't follow Book 6
1. The Beginning

Summary: What would happen if two different people, from two different backgrounds, friendships, and ways of love fell in love? What would happen if two very different people were placed in a dorm for a year? What would it be it was the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor know-it all. I know it's been done so many times before, but I have to do it. Draco is a little OOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately, that all goes to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was the beginning of the last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Hermione Granger who made head girl. She was walking down the hall of the Hogwarts Express, heading to the head compartment. She still didn't know who the head boy was; she knew that her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't. She just hoped it wasn't anybody from Slytherin, namely Draco Malfoy. He was an arrogant, idiotic, little bitch in her mind. But when she made it to the Head compartment her worst fears were confirmed. 

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"Isn't who you wanted it to be Granger?" Draco asked with his signature smirk.

"Shut it Malfoy, I don't need your shit today." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Is the mudblood getting an attitude? Is it you that cussed?" Asked Draco.

"You know I've actually thought that you'd take a hint that being called that doesn't have an affect on me no more." Hermione said coldly.

"Hmm…I guess." Draco said he really didn't have a come-back.

"Is the big bad Malfoy speechless?" Hermione asked amused.

"I don't answer to mudbloods." Draco said.

The reason why Draco was being so non-Malfoyish and not being able to think of come backs was because he was over-whelmed by the summer's events for him. His father was broke-out of Akazban (A/N: did I spell the right?), and he was wanting Draco to take to dark mark. Honestly, he didn't want to. So he did something that no Malfoy had ever done, he owled and told Dumbledore.

Flashback

"_Draco, you're going to be taking the dark mark this Saturday." Lucius Malfoy said._

"_I don't want to be a fucked up deatheater like you!" Draco yelled_

_Lucius Malfoy smacked, kick, through a couple curses, including the crucius curse on his son._

_"Now my dear boy, have you changed your mind?" His father asked_

_"Yes." Draco mumbled as he got up and slowly walked to his bedroom._

_When Draco made it to his bedroom he laid down on king sized bed, decorated in silver and green of course, but he really despised the colors. He then got out his quill and parchment and wrote a letter._

'_Headmaster,_

_I know that I wouldn't be writing this if my father knew but he is trying to get me to take the dark mark. I really don't want to. Everyone in my family has it, but I don't believe in it. I don't believe in muggle-borns either but I don't believe in killing them, some are pretty powerful, take Granger for an example. But why I'm writing this is because they want me to take the mark on Saturday, what should I do?_

_Draco Malfoy'_

End of Flashback

Draco was still thinking what happened the day after that, Dumbledore, and a whole lot of Aurors came to the Malfoy Manor, fighting deatheaters and took him out of there. They then took him to a place he didn't know, but it was hidden. He had the gift of listening to Potter, The Weasley, and Granger all summer long, but not being able to come out of the room he was in. The only people he saw all summer were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Hermione was wondering what Malfoy was thinking, he was just staring out into space and why he couldn't think of sarcastic remarks to back to her? So she left the compartment and got dressed in her school uniform. When she got back he was dressed, but he was still staring out the window. So there was silence for about five minutes before she had enough.

"Why do you think the headmaster wants us to meet in his office instead of having the head of our house talk to us on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Beats the hell out of me Granger." Draco replied without taking his eyes of the window.

"Why are you always so cruel?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you ask so many damn questions? Leave me the hell alone." Draco said.

So the rest of the way to Hogwarts they were quiet, completely silent, Hermione went and started reading some school book, and Draco went and started to draw. He didn't know why but he was drawing Hermione. So after he knew what he was drawing, he ripped it up and through it out of the window, thankful that they finally made it to Hogwarts. Bad thing was he still probably had two more hours alone with Hermione or with her and Dumbledore.

So the students exited the train with high hopes, and some with worry filling them. The students took thersals to the castle unless they were first years. Draco and Hermione when they were in their carriage didn't speak. They walked to Dumbledore's office on opposite sides of the hallway, and the only time that one of them spoke was when Hermione had to say the password to the office.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office planning on what to say to the head boy and head girl when he heard the gargoyle that blocks his office off move. He knew who it was.

"Enter Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Hello Headmaster, why is it you wanted to see us?" Hermione said bluntly.

"Take a seat both of you and I'll explain." Dumbledore said as he conjured up to seats in front of his desk that he was sitting behind.

"Dumbledore can you tell us why you did us?" Draco said trying to be polite.

"Yes Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, I brought you to tell you about the circumstances that we are in." Dumbledore started, "Mister Malfoy, you may not want me to but for your sake I should tell her about your summer. See Miss Granger, Draco was to take the dark mark, but he didn't want to. So he contacted me and a couple of Aurors and I went to the Malfoy Manor and took him. This year, I have no doubt; will be hard for Mister Malfoy. And as someone has said, 'some muggle-borns are powerful. Take Granger for example' so you Miss Granger if you please will you look out for him for me?"

"I don't need her help headmaster." Draco stated.

"Mister Malfoy, she is far beyond her time and she'll do you good by watching out for you." Dumbledore said.

"Whatever Dumbledore." Draco ended.

"Headmaster I have no problem looking out for Malfoy, as long as he knows when to keep his month shut." Hermione said.

"Well then I'll show you to your dorm room, and because you are the heads of the class you don't have to go to the Great Hall. You will have a kitchen, bathrooms, and bedrooms. May I need to tell you the rule?" Dumbledore said.

"No Headmaster, because there will not be any such things." Hermione said as she followed Dumbledore out of his office and to the head rooms which where quite close to his office. So now they stood outside of a painting of a fairy, dressed in a pink dress sitting of a rock and behind her were a waterfall but the fairy was crying.

"The password is Alantica. The paperwork on what you shall be doing this year it in the dining area. If you need anything either call on one of your head of houses or I'm right down the hall." With that Dumbledore left the two students.

"Password?" The little fairy squeakily said between weeps.

"Alantica." Hermione said and the painting swung open revealing an apartment.

The living room was painted a peach color, filled with a black leather couch in the middle of the room with two matching chairs. In front of the couch there was a tall fire place with the fire blazing. On the wall next to the door was a bookshelf that took up the wall. Then to the left of the living room was the kitchen that Dumbledore was talking about, it was the same as the living room but had appliances for the kitchen and the table that would seat two. To the right of the living room there was three door, one side Hermione Granger, the one in the middle said Restroom, the last one side Draco Malfoy.

"You'll have a field day with these books Granger, there is some really rare books." Draco said scanning the books

"Yeah…Malfoy were you just civil to me?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think you'll get it all the time, besides I'll have to watch my back when I'm around the Slytherins so my as well get along with you." Draco said as he jumped up and landed on his back on the couch. So Hermione walked over and sat on one of the chairs.

"What are you going to do if a Slytherin sees you alone and tries to attack you?" Hermione asked being honest.

"Fight them either with my wand or the mudblood way." Draco answered.

"What do you have so much against muggle-borns?" Hermione asked.

"It's just because they aren't like us, act like asses, and they are weak." Draco said confidently.

"I don't act like an ass, I'm not weak and I'm a witch so what do you have against me?" Hermione said.

"Because you were always better then me! You had better grades, better friends, more power and not weak! " Draco shouted as he admitted it.

"Well you could have gotten to know me, you still can. But I don't judge people and I don't hold grudges. But you will never know how when the first couple times you called me a mudblood how that hurt." Hermione said as she stood and went to her bedroom.

Draco laid on the couch thinking about one person he never thought would invade his thoughts and the words she just said, but he didn't know that he fell asleep thinking.

* * *

So how do you like? Please Reveiw! The next chapter should be placed sometime this weekend 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Over the next couple days Draco and Hermione talked a little at night but when they were out in the halls or in classes they were the anything but civil to each other, worst then the past. But people thought it was just because they had to spend so much time together. But it was just an act they were actually getting along. The classes started three days ago and they were already over-loaded with homework.

"Hermione, I'll be back down I'm going to go get something to calm us down with this work." Draco said as he ran to his bedroom.

"I'm fine Draco, It's not that bad." Hermione yelled through the door, but by the time he came out with two bottles, "What in the hell is that?"

"Firewhiskey and Vodka, I always keep it with me. Helps me calm down at night." Draco said.

"Draco! You know that, that isn't good. That is signs of being an alcoholic, when you drink everynight." Hermione said.

"No it isn't, and I'm no damn alcoholic! I need this to keep calm." Draco said.

"A NEED! You don't need alcohol. That is another sign of alcoholism! I know the signs Draco, my uncle is one!" Hermione yelled.

"Well then you should know that it calms you." Draco said monotonic.

"NO IT DOESN'T IT DESTORYS YOU! IT CAN MAKE YOU DO THINGS THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO IF YOU WORE SOBER, LIKE BEAT PEOPLE THAT YOU LOVE!" Hermione yelled as she got very close to Draco.

She yanked the bottles out of Draco's grip, and smashed them against the wall.

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Draco yelled.

"Because Draco, I'm not going to let you become like my uncle, beating people to a bloody plump, and end up killing someone." Hermione said as she ran to her room before tears spilled.

"Damn it." Draco said to himself but he failed to not notice the feeling of guilt.

So he walked up the Hermione's door and knocked, not knowing why he all of the sudden wanted to make sure that she was okay. But he's heart sunk when he open the door to see Hermione with a razor in her hand and placing on her upper forearm. He did the first thing that came to mind. He ran over and slapped the razor out of her hand.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU TALK LIKE ACHOLISM IS BAD BUT IT WON'T KILL YOU LIKE THAT SHIT!" Draco yelled.

"But it hurts to remember, and it's my way of feeling pain!" Hermione yelled.

"YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" Draco shouted.

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" Hermione yelled pointing at the door.

"I don't think so; you'll do that if I leave!" Draco said as his face was getting red because of the anger.

"Well if I die tonight, I'll do everyone a favor." Hermione said.

"If you want pity then you're talking to the wrong damn person. That's all you do is self-pity yourself. I may have been a drunk but at least I never thought of that!" Draco yelled, "If I stop drinking then will you stop cutting? Please."

"Draco, why do you care?" Hermione asked.

"I have no damn idea, but I feel like I can relate to you a little now." Draco explained.

"I'll try." Was all Hermione said.

"Try? You will!" Draco ordered.

Then Hermione did something that she never thought she would do, she hugged Draco. Then started to cry in his chest because he was at least five inches taller then her.

Hermione and Draco sat down at the end of Hermione's bed. Draco just held her as she cried saying that everything would be alright. She eventually fell asleep so he picked her up and placed her in between the scarlet red sheets. He then went to his bedroom and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was Saturday and Hermione woke up around eight o'clock. Then the thoughts of the night before came to her like a bullet. She was so surprised that Draco was so nice. She thought _never thought that those words would be in a sentence together_. But she knew that he should be like that more. To let people see the real him, the soft and gentle part. She didn't notice when she thought of him a smile creped on her face.

In the next room Draco was also awake and thinking similar things. _What happened last night? I was truly me, I showed someone. Not to mention Granger. If she tells Potter and Weasley that I was nice, it would be over the school within a day, I would be ruined. But maybe she won't. Why in the hell am I thinking of her?_ He was stunned. Maybe it was because he was nice to her, or maybe it's because of him being worried that she would tell everyone and he would get weird looks. _I need a drink!_ He thought, _I can't I told Granger I wouldn't!_ Then he wondered why he agreed to that, and why he didn't want to go against it.

Hermione, she was getting on some muggle clothes but she was oddly enough wondering what Draco would like on her. Well it was still a little warm out and she would more and likely stay inside all day, so she wore a black halter to which showed her perfect stomach (as people would always say), (A/N: people always say that to me and it's annoying) and showed a decent amount of cleavage. Then she wore a pair of tight jeans. She also straightened her hair, and put on little make-up.

Draco just wore a black muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans (something only those closest to him knew he wore). He didn't gel down his hair; he just ran a brush thru it. He didn't know why he was showing Hermione himself.

Hermione walked down into the common room and got a book titled, _A thousand Potions for Honesty_, She never knew that there were so many potions for that. She lay on her stomach on the floor and started to read. She didn't even hear the blond looking at her.

"What book are you reading?" Draco asked as Hermione jumped.

"A thousand Potions for Honest, and Draco I want to thank you for last night." Hermione said.

"No problem, just you would have killed yourself, and I couldn't have your blood on my hands." Draco said as he sat down on one of the chairs as Hermione turned on her back and was looking at him.

"I thought that you actually cared." Hermione said sarcastically, not even noticing how Draco was checking her out.

"Umm…why… are you wearing that outfit?" Draco choked out.

"I wear these clothes all the time on weekend when I'm alone or comfortable." Hermione admitted.

"Oh." Was all Draco was able to say.

"Why did you ask?" Hermione asked.

"Just doesn't look like something you would wear." Draco said.

"How do you know what I would wear?" Hermione asked amused

Draco stared at her but then said, "I don't know, just not something like that."

Hermione smirked as she seductively said playing around, "What do you like this?" Then she took her figure and ran it down the side of herself.

"Ye…no." Draco said as he stood up.

"Oh really now?" Hermione said.

Draco then got on top of her and kissed her with so much passion and lust; he acted on his thoughts right then and there. But after ten minutes of making-out, Hermione came to her senses and push him off of her.

"This is going to change everything." Hermione said as she was trying to regain her breath


	3. A couple?

A/N: I know that they are getting OOC, but this is my story. I could have Ron being a Cardinal if I want but I'm not.

A/N2: I hate disclaimers but here I go, All the character belong to J.K. Rowlings, but the plot and the way I play with the character belong to me.

* * *

Draco finally got up to his feet and was looking Hermione in the eyes, then said, "Yes it does." With that being said he went and embraced her and kissed the top of her head. Hermione didn't want this to happen but she felt safe with Draco, and wanted nothing more to give herself to him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing just thinking about what would happen if someone would catch is like that." Hermione said.

"We and the teachers are the only ones with the password." Draco said.

"Um that is that true." Hermione admitted.

"What?" Draco asked as he pulled away from her to face her

"I kind of slipped and told Harry and Ron." Hermione said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Draco shouted.

"They are my bestfriends." Hermione said,

"I don't go off telling people about the password." Draco said.

"THEY WOULD HAVE OUT ANYWAYS!" Hermione yelled.

"THEN THEY WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT LATER. But what would happen if they saw me doing this." Draco said capturing her lips with as much fire as the last one.

This kiss was one that showed the feelings for each other. The kind that was at least a half an hour long, and landed on the couch with Draco on top of Hermione without any shirts.

"I think we should stop before this lead to something more." Hermione said as she grabbed her shirt and pushed Draco so that she could get out from underneath him. She then put her shirt back on.

Draco then laid on the couch hands behind his hands watching Hermione put back on her halter top.

"You could have kept that off." Draco said with a smirk.

"And risk getting caught with no shirt or bra on by Harry, Ron or the Professors." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You know you're right, that's only for me to see." Draco said smiling. "Right?"

"Hmm…maybe." Hermione said as she sat on Draco's abs.

"Just maybe?" Draco said.

"Well, yeah." Hermione said smiling.

"If you're my girl then you are not to show your body to anyone but me!" Draco ordered

"Well I have only allowed you to see it begin with, the only other person that has seen it was Harry, and that was because he doesn't knock and walked in on me when I was getting in the shower." Hermione said with a smile, "And by the way, you aren't allowed to have your one-nighters anymore if you are my guy."

"Deal." Draco said and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a voice yelled


	4. Caught and Changes

_Previously_ _"And by the way, you aren't allowed to have your one-nighters anymore if you are my guy."_

_"Deal." Draco said and sealed the deal with a kiss._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" a voice yelled_

* * *

Draco and Hermione both jumped away from each other to see who the person that interrupted them. But before either one of them could see who the mysterious person was; the mysterious person was already on top of Draco punching him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! STOP THIS DAMN NONSENSE!" Hermione yelled.

"I can't believe you Mione'." Harry said as he got up off of Draco and faced Hermione.

"What can't you believe?" Hermione said.

"That you would be kissing the person that has insulted you for the last six years." Harry said with a scary calm voice.

"But Harry he changed, we can't explain how or why because Dumbledore told us not to, but he understands something that you and Ron wouldn't." Hermione said.

"Like what? I mean I was going to come in here today explain my damn feeling to you, but hell how could I now?" Harry said getting red in the face.

"Harry, I didn't want to hurt you, but you got to understand, Draco and I had some problems and we helped each other." Hermione said.

"Why couldn't you come to me or Ron?" Harry asked.

"You guys wouldn't have had understand." Hermione said softly trying to hold back tears.

"Potter, I think that you need to leave." Draco said putting a protective arm around Hermione's waist.

With that Harry turned and walked out of the painting. Draco just kept a tight embrace on Hermione while she cried for about an hour. He didn't want her to be shunned out by her friends, no matter how much he hated them. She loved them. As much as he hated to do what he was going to have to do, he had to, for his Hermione. He was thankful that he was head boy and had the all passwords and knew were all the common rooms were. He was also thankful that Hermione fell asleep.

So Draco walked the halls to the Gryffindor common was. How he loathed going into there. So he finally made it to the fat lady's portrait and said the password, but not before the fat lady questioned him.

"Why do you want to get into the rooms? You are a Slytherin." The fat lady sung.

"I need to talk to someone about the trouble in the dungeon the other day. Coconut feathers." Draco said and the entrance came to view. So he crawled in and then got to his feet. Seeing that Potter and Weasley were over by the window looking angry he walked proudly over to them. Thankful that they were the only ones in the common room

"Pot…Harry, can I talk to you?" Draco said trying to be polite.

"How'd you get in here Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Did you forget I got all the passwords because I'm head boy? Now Harry can we talk?" Draco said acting like he was nice.

"I have nothing to say, all that needed to be said was said." Harry said.

"Like that Hermione just cried herself to sleep because you were being a complete ass. Or the facts that she loves both of you like brothers, and she would never want to lose you two. Take your pick." Draco voice rose.

"Malfoy, you aren't good enough for her." Harry said.

"I know I'm not. But I feel something for her even though I only have gotten to know her as her and not a mudblood for a couple days!" Draco yelled.

"Try feeling that feeling for over five years!" Harry yelled back.

"Well maybe you have but I was blind then." Draco said calmly.

"Yeah but what will happen when you become a damn deatheater like your father, kissing Voldemort's ass?" Harry said.

"Don't ever compare me to Lucius, I hate him. That's the thing Potter that Hermione didn't want to tell you, I'm not going to become one. That I was at where you were over the summer for about a month, only three people knew I was there, the headmaster, McGonagall, and Snape. So what have you got? I'm joining the damn order after this year." Draco said but whispered the last part.

Harry and Ron were speechless, they didn't know what to do or say. They were expecting the information that they were just given. But they knew that they could trust Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall and they weren't sure on Snape, but they were still pissed off.

"Well I think you owe Hermione an apology Harry. Come with me." Draco said.

So Harry did want to apologize to Hermione, he felt so much guilt. So he did follow Draco out of the Common room and to the Head common room.

When Draco and Harry arrived Hermione was still sleeping on the couch. They both thought she looked like an angel. But Draco went over next to her and softly kissed her lips to wake her. She tried to deepen the kiss but Draco pulled away and pointed to Harry, Even though he wanted to deepen the kiss as much as she did.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she sat up.

"Yes Mione'. But before you say anything, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, I was just I guess jealous. I have been feeling more than just brotherly things for you. But if you want Malfoy, he's a alright person. He told me about what happened over the summer." Harry explained.

"You did what Draco? I thought that you didn't want anyone else to know." Hermione asked.

"I didn't want anyone else to know, but I know how close you and Potter and Weasley are. I couldn't be the downfall of that. Also Hermione I don't know what you've done to me, but I've become nicer. Damn it!" Draco said with a grin.

"Anyways Harry, I accept your apologize. But I really didn't know how you felt and I just love you like a brother. I wouldn't want anything to hurt you." Herrmione said as she got up and hugged Harry.

"Hermione, should this be a secret, our relationship, or should it be open?" Draco asked.

"Let's keep it a secret for right now, because there is a dance that we have to plan for the sixth and seventh years, the masquerade ball, that is on Friday. Then we can shock everyone. Harry, can you tell Ron to keep it down about Draco and me?"

"Anything Mione'." Harry said, "I really need to get going; take care of her Malfoy or you'll have to answer to me." With that Harry walked out of the room.

"So let's get on with planning this masquerade ball." Draco said with a bored tone.


	5. Dreams

Now that Harry, Draco, and Hermione had things straightened out, she went to her room, and he went to his with just a kiss goodnight. Though he did want to be laying with her and holding her. But he knew that that would be moving to fast for her. He felt his heart letting her in, and was starting to give her the key to it. He only hoped it would last. All the girls who he'd been with, he'd could compare his Hermione to none of them.

Up with Hermione, she was also thinking about herself and Draco. She had never been with a guy like him. But there was only one guy that she dated before him, and that was Victor Krum, though she couldn't see him that much because he was always away on Qudditch matches. Draco surprised her and whenever she looks in his eyes she can see that he's being true. And hey, why would he be going to the trouble to go talk to Harry for her. All she knew was that she wanted to find out to where this was heading.

And with their thoughts wondering about each other, they both drifting to a peaceful slumber. They both were dreaming about each other but one a little less peaceful.

_Draco's dream-_

He and Hermione were laying in a bed with in mansion walls, white and gold everywhere. He was just holding here, watching her sleep. Then a little beach-blond girl about 3 years of age came in holding her teddy bear and in her pink pajama's that were pink with little bunnies on it.

"Daddy?" she said in her little voice.

"Yes sweetheart" he replied

"I'm scared of the boggy monster!" she said as she ran into her father's arms.

He made a little laugh, "Honey, there is no such thing as that, Momma told you that."

"Yeah, but what about the gggghost. Grandma Granger said there is no such thing either, but you and mommy said there are!" The sweet girl said.

"Do you want to sleep in here with me and mommy?" he asked

"Yes please." She politely responded and went and laid in the middle of her mother and father. "Good night daddy, Good night Mommy, Good night baby." and then she drifted into a sleep.

_Hermione's dream-_

She was fighting along side of Harry and Ron, it was the final battle. She kept dodging and shooting spells and curses. She had to keep safe, and she wanted to keep Harry, Ron and Draco safe also. All around her there was her family, friends falling at her feet. She was in the first time in the time she was in Hogwarts terrified.

She watched as she saw Voldemort get closer and closer to them. She had to follow Harry and Ron forward towards him, But she still wanted to be close to Draco. She came up to a death eater

"Hello again" The voice hissed.

Hermione just shot a curse, she knew who the man was and she wanted nothing more than to kill him. She didn't want to break any laws, but she knows that if she doesn't than there is no way that the Light could win the war.

"Stop it, you wanted me, come get me!" she heard a voice from behind her call.

"Well, well, well, My son, the traitor. Crucio!" the masked man called.

"DRACOOOOO!" she yelled!

She just heard the man laughing at the pain his own son is in.

"Avanda Kedavara!" She yelled at the man who tried to kill the person she loved.

She ran over to the body of the beaten boy, and cradled him in her arms. She could tell that he was breathing but it was very short. All she knew was that she had to get him to the infirmary. She knew that if the death eaters found him living on the ground they would eat him alive.

Each of the Order members had on a bracelet that if they needed to be sent to the infirmary all they had to do would be to tap their wands on it and they would transport them to there. So that is what she did, tapped the bracelet on her and Draco.

They flew around and both landed on white sheeted beds. Hermione jumped up and ran to Draco.

"Wake up Draco. Please Wake up." She pleaded as she held him.

"Hermione Dear, you need to leave, I have to do a lot of work. You can help me but you need to go somewhere else." Mrs. Weasley said in a rush as she pushed Hermione away from Draco. Mrs. Weasley was working in the infirmary because of the war.

"Wake up Draco. I love you." Hermione cried as she walked out.

All of the sudden, She heard Molly screaming for help with Draco. And spells going off trying to heal the wounds. Then she heard a muggle machine, a heart monitor going off. It was flat lining. And she dropped to her knee's and cried.

Hermione woke up, screaming and crying. She got up and walked down to the common room, and started to read on the couch for about a hour. But she couldn't shake her mind from her dream. So she walked up to the other stairway to Draco's room.

_"What am I doing?"_ She thought to herself, "_But what if he's not alright? I should check on him. But what if he is alright and hes mad because I'm in here. Its now or never."_

She walked in and smiled. He had the room dimly lit, and he was smiling in his sleep. At whatever he was dreaming, it was making him happy. She went over and sat next to his sleeping body, and just watched him sleep. She touched his cheek, and kissed his forehead. Then she didn't realized how tired she was, and she laid her head on the headboard, and she fell asleep.

But unannounced to her, Draco was awake. He wondered why she came into his bedroom, but he wouldn't ask her. If she wanted to tell him, she would. He was happy that she was there though. Just like she watched him sleep, he watched her. And whenever he knew that she was in a deep sleep, he picked her up and put her under the covers. He went and slept on the couch as much as he didn't want to leave.


End file.
